footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Champions League 2017–18
Real Madrid | count = 13 | second_other = Liverpool | matches = 125 | goals = 404 | attendance = | top_scorer = Cristiano Ronaldo (15 goals) | prevseason = 2016–17 | nextseason = 2018–19 }} The 2017–18 UEFA Champions League was the 63rd season of Europe's premier club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 26th season since it was renamed from the European Champion Clubs' Cup to the UEFA Champions League. The 2018 UEFA Champions League Final will be played at the NSC Olimpiyskiy Stadium in Kiev, Ukraine. The winners of the 2017–18 UEFA Champions League will qualify as the UEFA representative at the 2018 FIFA Club World Cup in the United Arab Emirates, and also earn the right to play against the winners of the 2017–18 UEFA Europa League in the 2018 UEFA Super Cup. Real Madrid are the two-time defending champions. Association team allocation A total of 79 teams from 54 of the 55 UEFA member associations participate in the 2017–18 UEFA Champions League (the exception being Liechtenstein, which does not organise a domestic league). The association ranking based on the UEFA country coefficients is used to determine the number of participating teams for each association: *Associations 1–3 each have four teams qualify. *Associations 4–6 each have three teams qualify. *Associations 7–15 each have two teams qualify. *Associations 16–55 (except Liechtenstein) each have one team qualify. *The winners of the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League and 2016–17 UEFA Europa League are each given an additional entry if they do not qualify for the 2017–18 UEFA Champions League through their domestic league. Because a maximum of five teams from one association can enter the Champions League, if both the Champions League title holders and the Europa League title holders are from the same top three ranked association and finish outside the top four of their domestic league, the fourth-placed team of their association will be moved to the Europa League. For this season: **The winners of the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League, Real Madrid, have qualified through their domestic league, meaning the additional entry for the Champions League title holders is not necessary. **The winners of the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League, Manchester United, did not qualify through their domestic league, meaning the additional entry for the Europa League title holders is necessary. Kosovo, who became a UEFA member on 3 May 2016, made their debut in the UEFA Champions League. Association ranking For the 2017–18 UEFA Champions League, the associations are allocated places according to their 2016 UEFA country coefficients, which takes into account their performance in European competitions from 2011–12 to 2015–16. Apart from the allocation based on the country coefficients, associations may have additional teams participating in the Champions League, as noted below: * – Additional berth for Europa League title holders | | |} Distribution In the default access list, the Champions League title holders enter the group stage. However, since Real Madrid already qualified for the group stage (as the champions of the 2016–17 La Liga), the Champions League title holders berth in the group stage is given to the Europa League title holders, Manchester United. Teams League positions of the previous season shown in parentheses (TH: Champions League title holders; EL: Europa League title holders). ;Notes Round and draw dates The schedule of the competition is as follows (all draws are held at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland, unless stated otherwise). Qualifying rounds In the qualifying rounds and the play-off round, teams are divided into seeded and unseeded teams based on their 2017 UEFA club coefficients, and then drawn into two-legged home-and-away ties. Teams from the same association cannot be drawn against each other. First qualifying round The draw for the first qualifying round was held on 19 June 2017, 12:00 CEST, at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. A total of ten teams play in the first qualifying round. The first legs were played on 27 and 28 June, and the second legs will be played on 4 July 2017. }} |} Second qualifying round The draw for the second qualifying round was held on 19 June 2017, 12:00 CEST (after the completion of the first qualifying round draw), at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. A total of 34 teams will play in the second qualifying round: 29 teams which enter in this round, and the five winners of the first qualifying round. |Kukësi|ALB|1–0|1–2}} |'Astana'|KAZ|0–1|1–1}} }} |} ;Notes Third qualifying round The draw for the third qualifying round will be held on 14 July 2017, 12:00 CEST, at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. The third qualifying round is split into two separate sections: Champions Route (for league champions) and League Route (for league non-champions). The losing teams in both sections enter the 2017–18 UEFA Europa League play-off round. |- !colspan=6|Champions Route |BATE Borisov|BLR|1–0|1–2}} |'Copenhagen'|DEN|1–0|1–4}} |Ludogorets Razgrad|BUL|2–0|1–3}} }} |'Rijeka'|CRO|1–1|0–0}} |- !colspan=6|League Route |Ajax|NED|1–1|2–2}} |'Young Boys'|SUI|3–1|0–2}} |} ;Notes Play-off round The draw was held on 4 August 2017, 12:00 CEST, at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. Seeding The play-off round was split into two separate sections: Champions Route (for league champions) and League Route (for league non-champions). The losing teams in both sections entered the 2017–18 UEFA Europa League group stage. A total of 20 teams played in the play-off round: *'Champions Route:' the ten Champions Route winners of the third qualifying round. *'League Route:' five teams which entered in this round, and the five League Route winners of the third qualifying round. ;Notes Summary The first legs were played on 15 and 16 August, and the second legs were played on 22 and 23 August 2017. |- !colspan=6|Champions Route |Copenhagen|DEN|1–0|1–2}} |'Maribor'|SVN|2–1|0–1}} |- !colspan=6|League Route |} Group stage The draw for the group stage will be held on 24 August 2017, 18:00 CEST, at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco. The 32 teams are drawn into eight groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association cannot be drawn against each other. For the draw, the teams are seeded into four pots based on the following principles (introduced starting 2015–16 season): *Pot 1 contains the title holders and the champions of the top seven associations based on their 2016 UEFA country coefficients. As the title holders, Real Madrid, are one of the champions of the top seven associations, the champions of the association ranked eighth are also seeded into Pot 1 (regulations Article 13.05). *Pot 2, 3 and 4 contain the remaining teams, seeded based on their 2017 UEFA club coefficients. In each group, teams play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The group winners and runners-up advance to the round of 16, while the third-placed teams enter the 2017–18 UEFA Europa League round of 32. The matchdays are 12–13 September, 26–27 September, 17–18 October, 31 October – 1 November, 21–22 November, and 5–6 December 2017. The youth teams of the clubs that qualify for the group stage also participate in the 2017–18 UEFA Youth League, where they are joined by the youth domestic champions of the top 32 associations. A total of 32 teams play in the group stage: 22 teams which enter in this stage, and the 10 winners of the play-off round (5 from Champions Route, 5 from League Route). ;Seeding pot 1 (by association rank) * Real Madrid CC: 176.999 * Bayern Munich CC: 154.899 * Chelsea CC: 106.192 * Juventus CC: 140.666 * Benfica CC: 111.866 * Monaco CC: 62.333 * Spartak Moscow CC: 18.606 * Shakhtar Donetsk CC: 87.526 ;Seeding pot 2 * Barcelona CC: 151.999 * Atlético Madrid CC: 142.999 * Paris Saint-Germain CC: 126.333 * Borussia Dortmund CC: 124.899 * Sevilla CC: 112.999 * Manchester City CC: 100.192 * Porto CC: 98.866 * Manchester United CC: 95.192 ;Seeding pot 3 * Napoli CC: 88.666 * Tottenham Hotspur CC: 77.192 * Basel CC: 74.415 * Olympiacos CC: 64.580 * Anderlecht CC: 58.480 * Liverpool CC: 56.142 * Roma CC: 53.666 * Beşiktaş CC: 45.840 ;Seeding pot 4 * Celtic CC: 42.785 * CSKA Moscow CC: 39.606 * Sporting CP CC: 36.866 * APOEL CC: 26.210 * Feyenoord CC: 23.212 * Maribor CC: 21.125 * Qarabağ CC: 18.050 * RB Leipzig CC: 15.899 Note: UEFA club coefficient (CC) at the end of 2016–17 season, which is used for seeding, is listed in italics. Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Knockout phase In the knockout phase, teams play against each other over two legs on a home-and-away basis, except for the one-match final. The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: *In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners are seeded, and the eight group runners-up are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the quarter-finals onwards, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. Bracket |1|1|2 |ESP|Sevilla|1|0|1|GER|'Bayern Munich'|2|0|2 |ITA|Juventus|0|3|3|ESP|'Real Madrid'|3|1|4 |ENG|'Liverpool'|3|2|5|ENG|Manchester City|0|1|1 |ESP|Barcelona|4|0|4|ITA|'Roma' |1|3|4 |GER|Bayern Munich|1|2|'3'|ESP|'Real Madrid'|2|2|'4' |ENG|'Liverpool'|5|2|'7'|ITA|Roma|2|4|'6' |ESP|'Real Madrid'|'3'|ENG|Liverpool|1}} Round of 16 The draw for the round of 16 was held on 11 December 2017, 12:00 CET, at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. The first legs was played on 13, 14, 20 and 21 February, and the second legs was played on 6, 7, 13 and 14 March 2018. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |[[A.S. Roma|'Roma']]|ITA| | }} | }} | }} |} Quarter-finals The draw for the quarter-finals was held on 16 March 2018, 12:00 CET, at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. The first legs was played on 3 and 4 April, and the second legs was played on 10 and 11 April 2018. |[[A.S. Roma|'Roma']]|ITA|4–1|0–3}} |} Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals was held on 13 April 2018, 12:00 CEST, at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. |} Final The 2018 UEFA Champions League Final was played at the NSC Olimpiyskiy in Kiev on 26 May 2018. The "home" team for the final (for administrative purposes) will be determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw. |time = 20:45 CEST |team1 = Real Madrid |score = 3–1 |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = Benzema Bale |goals2 = Mané |stadium = NSC Olimpiyskiy Stadium, Kiev |attendance = |referee = Milorad Mažić (Serbia) |report = UEFA Report BBC Report }} Statistics Statistics exclude qualifying rounds and play-off round. Top goalscorers Top assists Squad of the season The UEFA technical study group selected the following 18 players as the squad of the tournament. Players of the season Votes were cast for players of the season by coaches of the 32 teams in the group stage, together with 55 journalists selected by the European Sports Media (ESM) group, representing each of UEFA's member associations. The coaches were not allowed to vote for players from their own teams. Jury members selected their top three players, with the first receiving five points, the second three and the third one. The shortlist of the top three players were announced on 9 August 2018. The award winners were announced and presented during the 2018–19 UEFA Champions League group stage draw in Monaco on 30 August 2018. Goalkeeper of the season Defender of the season Midfielder of the season Forward of the season See also *2017–18 UEFA Europa League External links *UEFA Champions League (official website) Category:2017–18 UEFA Champions League 2017-18